


You Keep Making Me Weak

by sunshineflying



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction is touring in the US and they just so happen to be in one of the snowiest states... during winter. They get snowed in to the hotel while they're in Minnesota and everyone gets a little bored. A movie prompts a challenge between Niall and Gemma, and they sneak off to see who was right and who was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Keep Making Me Weak

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd, so kindly let me know if I've made a mistake and I'll fix it.
> 
> This is also probably one of the first heterosexual sex fics I've written, so if I've messed anything up there as well, just let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Why the fuck’d we come somewhere this cold in _January_!?” Niall cried out, chilled to the bone by the frigid air of their current tour location, Minnesota.

Everyone was shaking under their thick jackets and beanie hats, even just in the short walk from their car to the door, which was all of twelve feet. There were maneuvering around mounds of snow on the ground, walking over sheets of ice that threatened to take them down and injure them with each new step, until finally they were inside. “Holy shit,” Louis said simply, still snuggled in his oversized jacket in the lobby.

Already they were drawing attention, and they knew they needed Paul to come in and tell them where their rooms were and how to escape the prying eyes of all the fans, if only just for a few hours. Gemma huddled up behind her brother, Harry, and Zayn drifted closer to Liam out of habit. It was freezing cold with talk of _more snow_ , if that was even possible, and everyone just wanted a nice warm bed to snuggle up in.

Thankfully, Paul walked in as though he’d just stepped out of the Caribbean instead of somewhere as frigid as Minnesota, and he led them up to a floor that had a private access key. Louis let out a breath of relief, as did the rest; Louis was just the most vocal about his detestation of having absolutely zero privacy, even in a hotel. Most recently, Liam had hopped aboard with the complaints, thus the private access floor.

Gemma and Harry were sharing a modest room mid-hallway, Louis had gotten the suite for himself and Zayn, and Niall and Liam each had private rooms as well. Everyone was about to disperse their own directions, no doubt to take warm showers and put on their coziest sweatshirts. Morning would come far too soon, anyway.

The thing nobody had expected was to wake up on their own instead of from their usual call from the downstairs desk; something was wrong and they knew it immediately.

Liam rung Paul as soon as he realized, and as he was the first up, it was his job to alert the rest of the band. He knocked on Louis’s door first, informing him that thanks to a lovely twelve-inch-and-not-done-yet blizzard that hit the area, they were trapped inside. “The doors to the hotel won’t open. We’re stuck here until this passes and it gets cleaned up,” Liam explained with frustration.

“No show?” Louis asked hesitantly.

Liam shook his head. “Paul says we’re just in the middle of the storm now. There’s more snow coming,” he explained.

Louis huffed and asked, “Why the _fuck’d_ we come here at this time of year. They warned us on Twitter, you know, the fans? They told us weather is shit here in winter.”

Louis continued to grumble as he closed the door and collapsed into bed, and Liam wandered around to inform the rest of the group as well. He couldn’t even get into Zayn’s room, but he supposed it was just as well – Zayn deserved some good rest. Instead of barging in, Liam sent off a quick text message to Zayn and then disappeared back into his room.

Liam re-emerged around noon looking far more well rested, just to see some of the lads hanging out in the hallway just for a change of scenery. “We could go to the pool or exercise or something,” Liam offered.

Everyone looked so bored, he just wanted to help. Niall scoffed and said, “D’you really think I want to work out on a snow day? This is my first snow day ever, mate. You’re not screwing it up by making me _actually_ be productive.”

“We should all just get wasted instead,” Louis smirked.

He knew that crazy shenanigans _always_ happened when they got drunk together in a confined space, and ninety-nine percent of the time it was a good laugh and they all had fun. The dynamic was changed a bit at the presence of Gemma, but there was still a hesitant chorus of _yeah, okay_ so Louis went ahead with the plan.

Louis took the liberty of ordering up several full bottles of liquor as well as other beverages from the hotel kitchen, and he was pleased to see the beverages delivered discreetly, with silence and not a single judgmental look. He tipped them double for that. Then, he called them into his room since it was the largest (Louis liked extravagance sometimes, and who could blame him, really?) and then they began to mix up drinks.

It actually began rather slowly. They queued up a movie on the On-Demand station, deciding upon _Black Swan_ for the hell of it. Most of the lads seemed bored, at least until the infamous girl on girl scene began. Every set of eyes was focused on the screen as Mila Kunis’s character apparently went down on Natalie Portman’s character. “Does it really feel that good for girls?” Harry asked curiously.

Louis, completely unamused, turned to Harry and said, “You just asked your sister that question, because it’s not as though any of the rest of us know.”

“ _Or_ , if we do, we’re not sharing those details,” Zayn said, chivalrous as always.

Harry sighed and Gemma kept her lips tight, even if they turned up at the corners. “Well?” Harry asked. He’d never gone down on a girl, but one of the other guys _must_ know. “One of you has got to have an answer.”

Liam shrugged and said, “Dani and I never got to that point.”

“Not sharing,” Zayn said firmly, yet again.

“I would never do that,” Louis replied simply. “Never shown an interest and Eleanor hasn’t asked.”

Harry sighed. Niall just shook his head and said, “Sorry, mate. The only girl I’ve ever gone down on just kind of got tired of it.”

“Maybe you weren’t doing it right,” Gemma smirked.

Everyone seemed shocked that she’d spoken up at all, including Harry. He hadn’t really meant to ask her in the first place – he didn’t need those details about his sister’s sex life. “The girl was moaning just fine,” Niall argued, his gaze fixing upon Gemma as though he were proud to be able to challenge someone as clever as her. “She seemed to like it.”

“She made you stop before she came. She didn’t like it,” Gemma replied simply.

“And how would you know?” Niall challenged.

Gemma laughed and rolled her eyes, a delicate ease about her every move, “It’s like you forget my age. Of _course_ I know. And I can tell when a guy is rubbish at it but trying to cover that up.”

“I’m not _rubbish_ at it,” Niall said defensively.

Again, Gemma’s melodic laugh filled the room and Harry just looked to his left, where Gemma sat, and then to his right, where Niall sat, watching them with a look of slight apprehension on his face. Everyone sat there waiting, hanging on Gemma and Niall’s conversation, waiting for more words to come out. _Prove it_ , Gemma almost said, but she held back. She just bit her lip, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Niall, and then turned back to the movie.

Louis mouthed the word _wow_ overdramatically to Zayn, who nodded and looked between Niall and Gemma again. The mood in the room had changed; there was a sort of electricity there that hadn’t been before and everyone could sense it, including a very uneasy Harry.

When the movie ended, Louis suggested that they all do shots, get their buzz going again, but not everyone was interested. “I’m gonna go get meself some food,” Niall said as he walked towards the door. “Anyone want anything?”

Louis shook his head, as did the others, and Niall left the room without another look back. He rubbed his hands over his face and slapped himself on the cheek. He didn’t know what he’d been thinking when he argued with Gemma like that; it wasn’t appropriate, especially because he knew Harry didn’t want any of the guys near his sister and that’s _exactly_ what Niall wanted now. He trudged down to the kitchens, mentally admonishing himself for ever doing such a thing.

Back in Louis’s hotel suite, he poured shots for everyone else that remained. “You sure you want this, Gemma?” Louis asked, a teasing smirk dancing upon his lips.

“Can you handle it, Gems?” asked a nervous Harry.

Gemma rolled her eyes and said, “I can handle it. Let’s do this.”

She downed her shot of vodka along with everyone else, and they all hissed and pulled a face in unison. “Now what?” Liam asked.

“Let’s get pissed and watch porn!” Harry laughed.

Louis rolled his eyes and Gemma said, “Of course you’d quote that horrid romcom. Have fun wanking, boys. I’m going to my room to call mum or something.”

She giggled again and walked out the door, a more obvious sway in her step this time. Her smile stayed upon her lips as she walked down the hallway, all the way down to the end where her and Harry’s room was. She noticed blonde hair just disappearing into a hotel room, and she darted down to stop the door before it slammed shut. “Can I join you?” she asked with an innocent smile.

Niall spun around, ready to be on his defenses in case a crazy fan found their way to his floor, but let out a breath when he saw that it was just Gemma. He blushed a bit and nodded, “Of course.”

She wandered in and noticed that he had a simple to-go container of fries. She sat down next to him cross-legged on the bed and helped herself to some of the fries, munching them quietly as she observed Niall. He seemed nervous; he must have picked up on that strange vibe just as he had. It was like there was this unspoken challenge between them now. “It’s okay, you know,” she said, bemused.

Niall looked up at her curiously, and Gemma continued, “I mean, not everyone is good at giving head.” She smirked, her dimples showing and her gaze absolutely devilish. “It’s why you practice.”

He nearly choked on his fries. “P-practice?”

“Yeah. Someone’s got to tell you if you’re doing it right,” Gemma laughed.

“And you want it to be you?” Niall asked instantly.

Again, Gemma let out a musical little giggle, and she pointed a fry at him as she said, “Your words, not mine.” Niall’s cheeks reddened a deep crimson and she reassured him, “Yes, that’s what I’ve been hinting at. Forgive my bluntness, but it’s been a long time since someone _other than_ myself made me cum.”

Niall, yet again, almost choked on his food. “But Harry-,” Niall began.

“Doesn’t need to know. At least not yet. Maybe if this goes somewhere, he might have to find out,” Gemma shrugged. “I know what he said in that damn interview but honestly? I don’t care. You’re probably the only one he’d trust with me anyway, so let’s take advantage of that fact, yeah?”

“He’d never forgive me,” Niall sighed.

“He would,” Gemma said simply, her mischief absent from her eyes as she looked at him in earnest. “If it’s that weird for you, just say no.”

Niall looked troubled as he paused and considered it. Sure, Harry would get angry at him if he found out, but Gemma had a point – Harry trusted Niall with so much, it wouldn’t be a stretch for him to trust Niall with his sister as well. After a brief pause, Niall smirked right back up at Gemma and said, “Okay, you’re on.”

“I’ll show you that I knew what I was talking about,” she giggled. “You probably don’t know how to properly give head to a girl.”

“You’re wrong,” Niall laughed, shaking his head.

Now things were picking up where they’d left off, and Gemma could finally say the words that had been on the tip of her tongue for hours: “Prove it.”

Niall set the fries aside in haste, letting them land haphazardly on the bedside table before he leaned forward to capture Gemma’s lips in a kiss. Niall knew enough about women to know that you start with kissing, and then move on from there, in most cases. He hadn’t had a serious girlfriend in a very long time, and it wasn’t as though that was where he and Gemma were headed, but she’d hinted that it was a possibility so he wanted to make a good first impression.

Her kiss was just as mischievous as her gaze, all tongue one moment and none the next. She’d press into the kiss, taste him upon her tongue, and then pull back, making him chase after another kiss, making him beg without words for more. Gemma’s arms wrapped around his shoulders as Niall lowered her to the bed properly, her beautiful long hair splayed out against the pillows, creating such contrast between the starch white and the flowing golden brown. Niall smiled at her for a moment before he used a gentle hand to push some strands of hair away from her neck.

Niall leaned in and kissed from just below her ear, all the way down to her collarbone and then down along her arm. Gemma had never met a guy who did that before, but she found that the way Niall kissed her so gently in places like the crook of her elbow and the inside of her wrist made a shiver shoot straight down her spine. She smiled at how delicately Niall was treating her; he really did care, and she could see it.

He scooted back above her to cover her lips with his own again, this time letting his hands slide up underneath the simple cotton of her oversized tee shirt. Niall could feel the heat radiating from her body and he smiled as she arched into his touch, small gasps escaping between lazy kisses. Gemma’s fingers tangled in the hairs at the back of Niall’s head, and he loved the way she’d scratch just a little bit when something was especially pleasurable.

Niall tugged her shirt off gently and slid his hands down over her head once her shirt was tossed aside, smoothing out her wild curls once again. She hadn’t been wearing anything underneath her top, and Niall took in the sight of her small but perky breasts with a bit of a smile on his face. “First time seeing real tits?” she teased, covering them with her own hands and gazing up at Niall.

This time when their eyes locked, it was like a challenge was exchanged. Gemma saw him as some timid little virgin, but Niall had been with women before. He’d done the deed with more than Gemma probably thought, and he wanted to be the one to prove it to her. He tugged off his own shirt and then kissed just between her breasts before pushing her hands away. Niall wanted to be the one to touch and to tease, not Gemma.

When his lips closed around her right nipple, that seemed to silence Gemma. His teeth grazed the tender skin and then tugged just a bit, making her gasp. Her hand slid into his hair right away, tugging at his hair and then scratching at his scalp depending on what he was doing. Niall loved how responsive she was, and he teased her until her nipple was nice and hard before switching to the other breast to give it the same attention. When he leaned back, satisfied at the slight bruising that could be seen thanks to his teeth, he guided her hands back to her breasts and seemed to encourage her to touch herself without words.

Gemma looked blown away at Niall’s prowess, given how innocent he really looked. To show him that he was ready for more, she parted her legs. She was still wearing her pajama bottoms, but he’d get the point. Niall slowly slid her bottoms down, but left her panties in place. They were simple, pink with little yellow dots, but he liked them because he could see the wetness that he’d put there, the effect he could have on her body.

Niall leaned down and kissed right on the wet spot, and Gemma whimpered. “T-tease,” she muttered.

He smirked up at her and then gently brought her panties down her legs, watching the way she seemed to want to squirm out of them yet savor every single second. Legs bent and spread wide, Gemma seemed to feel no shame as she lay there, completely exposed to Niall on the bed. She was dripping wet and it was obvious to see, just as it was obvious that she preferred to be completely shaved. Niall stared for just a moment before he leaned in to kiss just above her folds, his kisses lowering until his lips closed down around her clit gently and he sucked, just barely.

Gemma’s gasp turned into a slight squeak with her harsh intake of breath and he watched her tug on one of her nipples. He chuckled a bit and she didn’t hesitate to slap him on the head for it.

Niall flattened his tongue first, sliding it all the way along her folds and tasting her wetness. She was sweet and like nothing he’d ever tasted before. Now that he knew she liked attention on her clit, he decided to tease her there, darting his tongue around everywhere except where she wanted it most. Gemma couldn’t seem to formulate words, but she’d always slap him on the head if he strayed too far or teased too much. That only made him laugh more, but he’d often indulge her and give her a nice nip or suck to placate her.

“M-more,” she gasped after several minutes of teasing.

Niall reached up with one hand and let his fingers rub small circles over her clit before he dipped two inside of her without warning. He watched the way her tummy tightened and she breathed in sharply, her lower lip caught between her teeth. She kept her eyes closed and she writhed just a little on the bed, but she seemed to be enjoying herself. Niall pumped two fingers in and out of her gently, crooking them upwards until she wriggled away from him. “How did you…?” she asked, shocked.

He smirked. At least he knew he’d found what he’d been looking for. “Told you I knew what I was doing,” he laughed.

Niall didn’t stop sliding his fingers in and out of her as they spoke, and he could tell it was difficult for her to concentrate. “Y-you proved you can give head, b-but you still haven’t proved that you can make a girl c-cum,” she said, stammering every so often when he made her feel especially good with just the right angle.

He smirked. “Is that a challenge?”

Niall dipped his thumb down to circle over her clit as he fucked her with his fingers, and he kept his gaze fixed on Gemma’s face where she seemed to be struggling to find words. “Yeah, i-it’s a challenge,” she said.

With that, Niall stepped away completely to shuck his trackies and briefs. He fumbled in his wallet for a condom, and then climbed back onto the bed, one hand lazily stroking his hard, leaking cock. Gemma snatched the condom out of his hand and watched as Niall jerked himself off for a moment. She opened the package and reached out, slowly rolling the condom onto him, taking that opportunity to stroke him herself.

Niall slowed everything down for a moment as he reached out to pull her hair out of her face gently. He looked into her eyes and she smiled tenderly, and he leaned in to kiss her again. Gemma seemed far more gentle now than she had been before; every challenging vibe was gone in favor of just having a little fun. “You’re not drunk, right?” Niall asked when he tasted a bit of liquor on her lips.

“No, are you?” she replied.

“Nope,” he smiled, and then he lowered her back down onto the bed.

Gemma’s hair splayed out again, and her arms bent upwards where she played with a strand of hair near her face. “You okay?” Niall asked. Something about the moment had changed a bit.

“Yeah,” she smiled and nodded. “It’s just… I haven’t done this in quite a long time. Go slowly?”

“Of course,” he nodded.

Niall kissed her again before he looked down between them where he knelt between her legs. He slid the tip of his cock over her folds a few times, getting himself nice and wet before he pressed his hips forward. He watched the tip slide inside of her, and then gazed up at Gemma’s face to gauge her reaction as he pressed himself deeper. She seemed okay, though she had her hands partially covering her mouth. It looked as though she couldn’t quite decide yet if she was okay or not.

“Breathe, Gems,” Niall whispered.

She nodded, but he still didn’t see her relaxing. He could feel the way her whole body was tense, and Niall just paused, deep inside of her, and kissed her gently. Gemma relaxed a bit more at that, and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. “Better?” he asked softly.

Gemma just nodded and kissed him again, sharing just as much tenderness as Niall had. He smiled and seemed reassured. Ever so slowly, he began to rock his hips. He used small, shallow thrusts at first because he wanted her to get used to it. If it had been a while for her, it probably hurt quite a bit.

He could tell when she was better because she guided one of his hands down between them. It didn’t take Niall long to figure out what she wanted. Niall rested a hand on her hip, dipping his thumb down to rub over her clit in small circles. Gemma drew in a sharp breath at the first touch, and that was it. Niall knew right away that this was how he could make her cum.

Niall leaned back to watch her properly, and Gemma’s hands flew to her mouth again to try to keep herself quiet. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes were closed as her face screwed up with pleasure. At this angle, the way Niall was tilted back, he was thrusting right at that angle she loved the most. He watched the way her muscles tensed and if their friends hadn’t been down the hallway, he would have told her to let go, to make as much noise as she wanted. He could tell she was holding back a lot.

It felt good for him, too, but it didn’t take much for Niall to cum, if he was being honest. He knew that girls needed more touching, more attention, and a bit more time than most guys. Niall sped his thrusts just a little and never stopped rubbing her clit with his thumb, and he watched as she covered her mouth with both hands and threw her head back. A moan still escaped as she tightened around him, her body trembling with her orgasm. Just watching Gemma let go and cum like that sent Niall over the same edge, and in moments he had rested himself over her, his body just as still as hers was now.

Both were covered in a thin sheen of sweat and probably desperately needed showers. He slid out of her slowly and tied of the condom, disposing of it in the trash can next to his bed. He collapsed onto the bed next to her and easily slid an arm around her shoulder as Gemma curled up into his side instinctively. “I was wrong,” she said breathlessly. He could hear the smile in her voice even as he laid there with his eyes closed. “You definitely know how to make a girl cum.”

Niall laughed and said with a cocky tone, “I told you.”

“You can do that to me again anytime,” she told him honestly.

Niall looked down at her in surprise. He hadn’t expected her to like it _that_ much. The thing was though, he didn’t want a girl to like him just because of the sex. He wanted it to be because of his personality as well. So, instead of just agreeing like most hormonal twenty-year-olds would do, he smiled at her and said, “Only if I get to take you to dinner first, just you and me.”

Gemma giggled a bit at Niall’s response. He was actually quite a gentleman when it came down to it, and she quite liked that. Her voice still weak from her exhaustion, she smiled up at him and replied, “It’s a date.”


End file.
